Necromance
by KnK-Romane
Summary: Lyrika Leben ist ganz normal - bis eines Tages ein Mann neben ihr zusammenbricht und sie ihm das Leben retten muss. Der junge Mann stellt ihre Welt auf den Kopf, doch hinter seiner rätselhaften Geschichte scheint mehr zu stecken, als Lyrika auf den ersten Blick sieht. Sie ahnt nicht, mit welcher verhängnisvollen Gestalt sie sich einlässt und welche Strafe er für seine Liebe erfährt
1. Lebe! Oh, bitte lebe!

_„That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even death may die."_

 _-H.P. Lovecraft_

1\. Lebe! Oh, bitte lebe!

Der Hörsaal war voll.

Lyrika verzog die Lippen und rümpfte die Nase.

Sie hatte Biologie als ihr Studienfach gewählt, nicht nur, weil es sie interessierte, sondern auch, weil sie gehofft hatte, dass sich für dieses wissenschaftliche Fach nur wenige interessieren würden. Doch da hatte sie sich getäuscht.

Rechts, Links, oben, unten - überall Menschen!

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfloh ihrer Kehle und sie machte sich auf dem kleinen Tisch lang, und legte ihren Kopf in der Armbeuge ab.

Sie war zwar nicht in der Lage sich wegzubeamen, aber wenigstens konnte sie die Augen zumachen und so tun, als wäre niemand hier.

Sie war vor kurzem mit ihrer Familie nach England gezogen und hatte sich zu Beginn ihres Studiums an der University of Bath eine eigene Wohnung in einer kleinen, nahegelegenen Stadt namens Bradford of Avon, gesucht.

Lyrika liebte ihre Eltern und ihren größeren Bruder Alex, aber sie war froh, dass sie nun ihr eigenes, kleines Reich hatte. Der Abschied aus Deutschland war ihr nicht sonderlich schwer gefallen. Schon seit jeher war sie die Außenseiterin in den Schulen und fand ihre Freunde eher im Internet als im Klassenraum. Dank Smartphones und Laptops war es ihr also quasi ganz egal, in welcher Stadt oder in welchem Land sie lebte, solange das WLan klappte. Denn so konnte sie mit ihren Freunden aus dem Internet jederzeit in Kontakt bleiben und zusammen mit ihnen in selbsterdachten Fantasiewelten versinken. Über das Chatten mit ihren ausländischen Bekanntschaften und das exzessive inhalieren von Fernsehserien in Originalton, war ihr Englisch ziemlich gut, und da sie ohnehin nicht viel redete, hatte sie auch keine Angst vor einer Sprachbarriere in ihrem neuen Heimatland.

Sie war vor zwei Monaten zwanzig geworden, war ein wenig zu dünn und ihre weiße Haut war ein starker Kontrast zu ihren dunklen, langen Haaren und den braunen Augen. Sie war wie das gruselige Mädchen aus dem Waisenhaus, das am Ende alles in Brand steckte, weil sie ihr Leben lang ausgestoßen war. Bloß, dass sie eben Eltern hatte und nicht pyromanisch veranlagt war.

Sie blieb bloß einfach in ihrer eigenen kleinen Blubberblase und fühlte sich unter Menschen unwohl. Wenn sie sich eine Superkraft aussuchen könnte, wäre es definitiv Unsichtbarkeit. Dann könnte sie überall sein, alles mitkriegen, und niemand würde sie sehen. Ja, das wäre schön.

Vielleicht würde sie im Laufe ihres Studiums und ihrer Forschungen ja ein Mittel finden, was dem Menschen dazu verhalf.

Sie fing an, etwas auf ihrem Block herum zu kritzeln. In ihrer Freizeit zeichnete sie gerne Comics. Doch da die Menschen dazu neigten, sie auf ihr Talent anzusprechen, kritzelte sie es schnell wieder durch.

Lyrika schnaufte, sah auf ihr Handy.

14:19 Uhr. In elf Minuten hatte sie es für heute geschafft und könnte nach Hause gehen.

Unruhig rutschte sie auf dem Stuhl umher.

Gott, war das langweilig.

Dann endlich - die Erlösung. Der Professor verabschiedete die Studierenden und verließ den Saal.

In Windeseile fegte Lyrika ihre Schreibutensilien in ihren Rucksack und reihte sich zwischen den anderen Studenten ein, um im Ententrott aus der Reihe heraus und die Stufen herauf zum Ausgang zu watscheln.

Ihr Weg führte sie über den schön und natürlich angelegten Campus, bis zu der North Road, dort fuhr sie mit dem Bus zu dem Bahnhof, wo sie schließlich mit dem Zug zurück nach Bradford fuhr.

Die kleine Stadt zählte rund 10.000 Einwohner und lag an dem Fluss Avon, der auch ihr Namensgeber war und über den eine alte, romantische Steinbrücke führte. Die Stadt lag genau am Hang eines Hügels und reichte hinab in das Tal.

Lyrika hatte sich dazu entschlossen außerhalb von Bath zu wohnen um dem Lärm und Rummel der Stadt zu entgehen. Sie mochte es ruhiger, ländlicher und trotzdem war es nicht weit entfernt, sodass das Netz gut war und sie innerhalb einer halben Stunde zu der Universität gelangte.

Das Wetter an diesem Freitag Nachmittag war für englische Verhältnisse erstaunlich gut. Unter ein paar wattigen Wolken blinzelte die Sonne ab und an durch und ließ ihre Strahlen facettenreich auf dem Fluss spiegeln.

Sie sog die Luft tief in ihre Lungen, schloss die Augen einen Moment und genoss die Einsamkeit und die Klassiker von Linkin Park in ihren Ohren, als ihre private Idylle plötzlich durchbrochen wurde.

Um sie herum sprangen ein paar Menschen zur Seite und schrien erschrocken auf. Aufmerksam geworden drehte sich Lyrika zu der Quelle des Aufruhrs und sah einen jungen Mann auf dem Bürgersteig liegen. Er griff sich an die Brust rang mit offenem Mund nach Luft. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

Er erstickte!

„Oh Gott!" rief Lyrika. Um sie herum waren die meisten Menschen in schockierte Starre gefallen. Ein Mann tippte hektisch auf seinem Smartphone und rief offenbar den Notarzt. Ein weiterer versuchte die stehen gebliebenen Menschen davon abzubringen zu starren.

Sie hechtete zu dem Jungen, der sich wenige Meter von ihr auf dem Boden windete.

Sie kniete sich zu ihm hin und sah ihm in die weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Halt durch!" sie griff nach seiner krampfenden Hand. Lyrika hatte keine Ahnung, was er hatte, wie sie helfen konnte.

War es ein Herzinfarkt?

Ein Schlaganfall?

Sollte sie ihn beatmen? Herzmassage? Heimlichgriff?

Alles, was sie tun konnte, war seine Hand zu halten und ihm zu versichern, dass alles gut werden würde.

Niemals würde der Krankenwagen rechtzeitig kommen.

„Ist hier jemand Arzt, Sanitäter, irgendwas?!", hörte sie eine Stimme im Hintergrund rufen.

Eine Mutter zog ihren schockierten Sohn fort.

Die krampfende Hand in ihrer wurde lockerer. Das Zucken des Mannes weniger.

Um Himmels willen, nein!

„Bleib bei mir! Bleib hier! Du musst durchhalten!" rief Lyrika. Doch so verzweifelt sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie in diesem Moment das Leben aus den blauen Augen des Fremden wich.

„Nein, nein, nein..." sie strich sich durch das schwarze Haar.

Zwei Finger breit über dem Solarplexus.

Lyrika legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust, atmete einmal tief durch und begann mit kräftigen Stößen eine Herzmassage. Beatmung! Herzmassage! Beatmung!

Lebe! Oh, bitte lebe!


	2. Happy Birthday, Perry!

2\. Happy Birthday, Perry.

Herzmassage. Beatmung! Herzmassage!

Je länger, sie diese Prozedur vollzog, desto bewusster wurde ihr, wie aussichtslos das alles war. Es war vorbei. Er war tot und auch ihre verzweifelten Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen würden daran nichts mehr ändern. Herzmassage...

Verzweifelt schlug sie noch ein, zwei mal auf die Brust des jungen Mannes, ehe sie die Kräfte verließen und sie still in sich zusammen sank.

„Es tut mir so leid..."

Sie mochte keine Menschen, ja. Aber sie hasste sie auch nicht. Ein so junger Mann sollte nicht einfach so aus dieser Welt scheiden!

Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Blick und musterte die Leiche. Er hatte braune, zottelige Haare, geschwungene Lippen und ein markantes Muttermal befand sich über ihnen. Sein Gesicht war nun entspannt, friedlich...

Sie kannte nicht einmal seinen Namen.

Lyrika lehnte sich über ihn. Vermutlich war sein Geldbeutel in seiner Hosentasche. Bevor der Krankenwagen und die Polizei kommen würden und sie niemals wissen würde, wer er war, wollte sie wenigstens das herausfinden.

„Was tust du da?" eine Stimme ließ sie zurückschrecken.

Hektisch drehte sie ihren Kopf nach rechts und links. Ein Mann starrte die Leiche erschrocken an. Lyrika folgte seinem Blick und blickte plötzlich in die geöffneten, blauen Augen des Toten.

„Wer bist du?"

Seine totenbleichen Lippen bewegten sich.

Lyrikas Puls beschleunigte sich. Ihr Brustkorb begann sich heftig zu heben und zu senken.

„Er lebt", stellte sie fest, „oh mein Gott er lebt!"

Der Braunhaarige setzte sich mühselig auf. Sie hatte es doch geschafft! Sie hatte ihn gerettet!

„Du warst tot, erinnerst du dich? Du hattest einen Anfall und bist umgefallen". Hektisch strich sie sich abermals durch die schwarzen Haare vor Aufregung.

„Wie geht es dir? Wie fühlst du dich! Bleib liegen!"

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust, die bald sicherlich blau anlaufen würde von ihrer verzweifelten Herzmassage, und drückte ihn daran wieder nieder.

„Es geht mir...", er überlegte kurz und fühlte in sich hinein, „...gut." Um sich zu bestätigen, nickte er.

„Der Notarzt wird bald kommen, sie werden dich durchchecken und dir helfen, dann wird alles gut", versicherte sie ihm.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er und blickte ihr verwundert in die Augen.

„Lyrika Lilienthal", stellte sie sich vor. Mit ihrem Nachnamen hatten viele Engländer Probleme, sie verschandelten ihn fürchterlich. „Wie heißt du?"

Diese Frage schien ihn zu verdutzen. Er legte die Stirn in Falten, zog die Brauen kraus und schien sich nicht zu erinnern.

„Ist schon gut", winkte Lyrika ab „ich will dich nicht überfordern. Die Ärzte werden deinen Namen sicher in deinem Ausweis finden."

„Nein...", sagte er, „nein..." und griff sich an die Stirn. „Mein Name ist Perish...Perish Ferryman." daraufhin umspielte ein schiefes Grinsen seine Mundwinkel. „Du kannst mich Perry nennen."

Inzwischen waren Sirenen zu hören. Der Notarzt oder die Polizei waren gleich da.

Perry griff plötzlich nach ihrer Hand, als habe er Angst.

„Alles gut, sie werden sich um dich kümmern und bald bist du wieder fit." beruhigte sie ihn und schenkte ihm eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln. Es schien ihn zu beruhigen und er entspannte sich wieder ein wenig.

Es dauerte nur noch wenige Sekunden bis ein Polizeiwagen, ein Notarzt und ein Krankenwagen direkt neben dem Ort des Geschehens hielten und die Sanitäter sie bei Seite drängten und auf Perish einredeten.

Lyrika ging ein paar Schritte zurück und beobachtete wie sie ihn versorgten, auf eine Trage luden und dann in den Krankenwagen verfrachteten. Sie blieb stehen, bis von dem Blaulicht nichts mehr zu sehen war, dann stöpselte sie sich wie in Trance wieder ihre Earpods in die Ohren und ließ sich abermals von Chester Bennington anbrüllen.

Das Adrenalin war aus ihrem Körper gewichen und zurück blieben zitternde Beine und Schwindel. Die Bilder, wie er um sein Leben gekämpft hatte und das Gefühl, wie seine Glieder erschlafft waren, wollten nicht mehr aus ihrem Gedächtnis verschwinden.

Sie kam bei ihrer kleinen Wohnung an, schloss wie mechanisch die Haustüre auf und stapfte die knarzenden, hölzernen Treppen des alten Hauses hinauf. Sie wohnte im dritten Geschoss. Die Wohnung war klein, bestand nur aus einem Zimmer, der Küche und einem kleinen Bad, das ein winziges spinnennetzverhangenes Fenster zur Seitengasse hatte.

Lyrika ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen, streifte mit den Füßen ihre Schuhe ab und starrte unter die Decke.

„Happy Birthday, Perry", murmelte sie.


	3. Karma

3\. #Karma

Der Wecker klingelte sie wie gewöhnlich gnadenlos, viel zu früh und in all seiner Grausamkeit aus ihrem Bett, in dem sie sich heute Nacht unruhig und voller konfuser Träume umhergewälzt hatte. Zeit um zu sich zu kommen blieb ihr nicht. Um den Zug nicht zu verpassen und pünktlich zur ersten Vorlesung zu kommen, musste sie sich sofort auf die Beine quälen. Lyrika streckte ihren Rücken, blinzelte missmutig und mit kleinen Augen zu ihrem Fenster, durch das die frühmorgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen fielen und ihre Nase kitzelten und vor dem eine schwarze Krähe auf der Gaube des Nachbargebäudes saß. In typisch deutscher Manier kippte sie das Fenster um etwas frische Luft in ihr kleines Reich zu lassen, während sie sich im Bad wusch, die Zähne putzte und dabei verschlafen in ihr Spiegelbild starrte.

Keine halbe Stunde später saß sie in ihrem Zug in Richtung Bath, sah die Landschaft an sich vorbeirauschen und ließ sich von den angenehmen Klängen epischer Filmmusik berieseln.

Die Szenen des letzten Nachmittags wollten ihr nach wie vor nicht aus dem Kopf hatte gestern Abend ein wenig mit ihren Internetbekanntschaften darüber gechattet und gehofft, dass es ihr helfen würde, alles zu verarbeiten. Doch immernoch sah sie die toten, blauen Augen des jungen Mannes vor ihrem geistigen Auge und die Frage, ob er noch lebte. Was hatte er gehabt? Konnten die Ärzte ihm helfen?

Vielleicht war er ja auch im Krankenhaus verstorben oder sie hatten ein inoperablen Herzfehler entdeckt - oder einen Tumor!

Lyrika stöhnte und sank in sich zusammen, vergrub ihre Nase in ihrem voluminösen Halstuch. Wie fast jedes Lebewesen hatte Mutter Natur sie mit einer gesunden Portion Neugierde bestraft. Sie versuchte sich mit einem dieser Trendspiele auf ihrem Smartphone abzulenken und schrieb ein wenig mit ihren Freunden hin und her, bis ihr von dem Wanken des Zuges schlecht wurde.

Der Vorlesungstag verging so zäh wie alter Kaugummi unter der Schuhsohle und je größer ihre Langweile wurde, desto größer wuchs der Wunsch zu wissen, was aus Perry geworden war. Laut Polizeibericht war er in das Royal United Hospital gekommen. Mit dem Bus war es etwa 30 Minuten von der Uni entfernt. Was würde denn dagegen sprechen nach dem Ende der Hochschule dort einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Sie würde einfach nach ihm fragen an der Information und wenn er in Lebensgefahr war und auf der Intensivstation lag, würden sie sie einfach wieder weg schicken. Andernfalls würde sie sein Zimmer suchen, und wenn sie genug Mut hatte, ihm gute Besserung Wünschen und fragen, was die Ärzte herausgefunden hatten.

Dann würde sie einfach wieder nach Hause fahren und ihre Neugierde wäre gestillt.

Alles Prima.

So zumindest in der Theorie.

In der Praxis bekam sie schon Herzflattern, als sie den Bus Nummer 14 Richtung Crown Road betrat. Dieses Flattern wurde schließlich zu einem Stolpern und als sie an dem Krankenhaus ausstieg und Richtung Haupteingang ging, war sie sich sicher, bereits klinisch Tod zu sein. Ein EKG würde wohl nur noch ein einziges monotones Piepen von sich gegeben.

Lyrika ging auf die Dame am Informationsschalter zu. Es war eine junge Frau, deren Haare mit Strähnchen aufgehellt und zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gemacht war. In der Eingangshalle war es recht ruhig. Lediglich ein älterer Herr mit gebrochenem Bein wurde auf Krücken von seiner Frau Richtung Ausgang geleitet. Ansonsten sah man nur in den Gängen den ein oder anderen Patienten oder Pfleger hin und herlaufen.

„Guten Tag", grüßte Lyrika die Frau, welche daraufhin den Kopf hob und sie freundlich ansah.

„Ja, bitte? Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich suche ähm, einen jungen Mann, der gestern mit dem Krankenwagen hierher gekommen sein muss. Sein Name ist Perish Ferryman, ich würde ihn gerne besuchen", erklärte Lyrika.

„Ja, einen Moment, ich schaue Mal nach ihm."

Die Frau tippte etwas in den PC ein und scrollte. Sie legte die Stirn kraus und korrigierte etwas. Dann scrollte sie wieder, ehe sie zu ihr aufsah.

„Tut mir leid, ich finde hier niemanden unter dem Namen. Wie ist denn das Geburtsdatum?"

„Uff, Keine Ahnung. Er müsste so in meinem Alter sein, also so zwanzig. Plus Minus ein, zwei Jahre", versuchte Lyrika zu erklären, doch der Blick der Frau ließ sie schnell die Hoffnung verlieren.

„Ich glaube, so werden wir nicht fündig. Ist er dein Freund?"

„Oh, nein, nein. Ich habe gestern bei ihm erste Hilfe geleistet. Wir kennen uns eigentlich gar nicht. Ich wollte nur gerne wissen, was aus ihm geworden ist. Aber außer seinem Namen, habe ich leider keine Informationen", Lyrika seufzte und senkte den Blick, „Trotzdem Danke"

„Keine Ursache", sagte die Empfangsdame und sah sie mitleidig an.

Geschlagen wandte sie sich wieder ab und verließ das Krankenhaus auf dem Weg, den sie gekommen war. Was für eine frustrierende Zeitverschwendung.

Da wollte sie einmal _sozial_ sein- aber das Karma sagte eindeutig Nein.

Wo sie nun ohnehin schon in der Stadt war, kaufte sie noch etwas für das Abendessen ein und telefonierte auf dem Rückweg kurz mit ihren Eltern, die darauf bestanden, dass sie alle paar Tage ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab.

Schließlich war sie wieder auf dem Weg zurück in ihre kleine Wohnung und nutzte die Fahrtzeit um sich abermals Gedanken zu machen.

Hatte er ihr einen falschen Namen genannt? Aber warum sollte er? Gestern war er fast gestorben - nein. Er _war_ Gestroben. Vermutlich war er einfach verwirrt gewesen und war vielleicht sogar selbst davon überzeugt, dass er so hieß. Perish Ferryman. Andererseits hatte er sich ja sogar mit seinem Spitznamen Perry vorgestellt.

Lyrika griff sich in die Haare und massierte sich kurz die Schläfen. Das Ganze war doch zum Mäuse melken. Ohne irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt würde sie ihn ohnehin nie finden! Wer weiß, ob es ihn überhaupt gab und er nicht irgendeine Einbildung ihrer lebhaften Fantasie gewesen war. Vielleicht war _sie_ die verrückte.

Am besten war es, wenn sie die ganze Geschichte einfach vergaß. In Gedanken packte sie all die Bilder in ein kleines Päckchen und ließ es von einem Schmetterling abholen. Mit schillernden Flügeln flatterte das Geschöpf davon, nahm alle Sorgen und schlimmen Bilder mit sich in eine fremde Welt des Vergessens.

Schlimmstenfalls müsste sie psychologische Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen. Das würde zumindest ihre Eltern freuen. Da sie so in sich gekehrt war und zurückgezogen lebte, den Kontakt zu anderen Menschen mied und sich im Internet verschanzte, hielten sie ihre Tochter schon lange für „anders" und hatten ihr mehr als einmal vorgeschlagen, sich in einer Klinik helfen zu lassen. Das, was nur niemand verstand war, dass sie gar nicht unglücklich war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn sie abends auf ihr Bett sank und den Laptop auf ihren Schoß zog, war sie glücklich. Sie mochte halt einfach keine Menschen, so wie andere keinen Spinat mochten.

Die nächsten Tage versank die Biologiestudentin tagsüber in ihren Vorlesungen und Hausarbeiten, die sie schreiben musste und abends in Serien, Zeichnungen und Rollenspielen mit ihren Freunden im Internet. Ab und an, wenn Morpheus sie nicht schnell genug in seine Arme schließen wollte, nahm sie ein Buch zur Hand, trank einen großen Schluck aus den Strömen der Lethe und tauschte so nach und nach die Bilder des Vorfalls gegen neue aus, bis sie sich kaum noch an das Gesicht des jungen Mannes erinnern konnte, den sie vor einigen Tagen gerettet hatte.

Samstag morgen warf sie die Türklingel viel zu früh aus dem Bett. Murrend fischte Lyrika ihre Brille vom Nachttisch um ihr Sichtfeld auf HD zu schalten und schlurfte mit zerzaustem Haar und in ihrem karierten Lieblingsschlafanzug zur Tür und drückte den Öffner einige Sekunden lang.

Sie überlegte, welche ihrer Bestellungen über Amazon Prime sie nun entgegen nehmen könnte. Vermutlich waren ihre neuen Kopfhörer, die sollten nämlich mit UPS kommen und die lieferten immer so früh. Aber umso besser, so konnte sie sich gleich mit neuem Sound auf den Ohren zurück in ihre Kissen sinken lassen.

Der Paketbote nahm die Holztreppen mit großen Schritten und übersprang sicherlich einige Stufen.

„Guten Morgen, Horror-Lady", sagte eine Stimme, die ihr bekannt vorkam.

Lyrika bekam nicht, wie erwartet, ein elektronisches Gerät zum Unterschreiben entgegen gehalten, sondern blickte auf einen jungen Mann mit zotteligen, braunen Haaren, der eine zerschlissene Jeans trug und ein weißes T-Shirt mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln und hielt mit einem Finger einen Rucksack, den er sich über die Schultern geworfen hatte. Seine geschwungenen Lippen mit dem markanten Muttermal und die blauen Augen ließen keinen zweifel zu. Trotzdem schob sie nochmal ihre Brille zurecht, um sicher zu gehen, dass die 2,5 Dioptrien links und 3,0 Dioptrien rechts, ihr keinen knick in die Optik machten.

„Perish?" Lyrika konnte nicht fassen, dass er vor ihr stand.

Der Schmetterling flatterte zurück und knallte ihr Erinnerungspäckchen mit schadenfrohem Gelächter mitten in ihr Gesicht und twitterte eine Nachricht in die Welt:

#Karma


	4. Ein Wunder

4\. Ein Wunder

„Was machst du hier?"  
Lyrika hatte den jungen Mann hereingebeten und ihm einen Platz an ihrem kleinen Tisch angeboten. Herzlich dankend hatte Perry abgelehnt und sich stattdessen einfach auf ihr Bett gepflanzt.  
„Ich wusste nicht wohin", sagte er und streckte sich lang aus, während er die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte. Offenbar fühlte er sich hier schon sehr heimisch - zum Leidwesen der sozial inkompetenten Lyrika. Diese fühlte sich alleine durch die Anwesenheit eines anderen Menschen in ihren eigenen vier Wenden unter Druck gesetzt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie aussah wie eine Vogelscheuche. Gerade frisch aus dem Bett aufgestanden hatte sie nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, sich die Zähne zu putzen oder die Haare zu kämmen.  
„Kommst du aus dem Krankenhaus?", fragte sie ihren ungebetenen Gast, dieser nickte zur Antwort.  
„Was sagen die Ärzte, was du hast? Und was heißt, du wusstest nicht wohin? Was ist mit deinen Eltern?"  
„Ein angeborener Herzfehler. Die Ärzte sagen, dass ich unter Amnesie leide, dadurch, dass mein Gehirn mit Sauerstoff unterversorgt war. Sie haben versucht meine Verwandten zu erreichen, aber es sieht aus, als wäre ich eine Waise. Jedenfalls konnten sie niemanden finden. In meinem Personalausweis steht eine Adresse in Pennsylvania, also auch kein Ort, an den ich jetzt einfach gehen könnte", erklärte Perry, und obwohl es eine eigentlich ziemlich traurige Geschichte war, schien es ihm nichts auszumachen. „Ich erinnere mich an nichts und das Erste, was ich in meinem Gedächtnis sehe, ist dein erschrockenes Gesicht. Du bist die Einzige, die ich kenne."  
Lyrika saß ihm gegenüber auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl und rollte mit diesem nervös ein wenig vor und zurück. „Und woher weißt du, wo ich wohne?"  
„Ich hab die Empfangsdame vom Krankenhaus nach dir gefragt, weil ich gehofft hatte, dass du versuchen würdest dich nach mir zu erkundigen. Sie leistete richtige Detektivarbeit um dich zu finden", er hob einen Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Grinsen, das ein wenig entschuldigend wirkte, „Ich hoffe, es war okay und ich nerve dich nicht."  
Die Biologiestudentin presste die Lippen kurz zusammen. Sie antwortete lieber gar nicht, bevor sie ihn belog.  
„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte sie stattdessen und er setzte sich nun auf, blickte sie direkt aus seinen blauen Augen an. Schmunzelnd und ein wenig verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, ich kann ein wenig hier bleiben?"  
„Hier?", hustete Lyrika erschrocken.  
„Jup."  
„Bis wann denn?" Die Vorstellung, dass sie ihr kleines Reich mit einem Jungen teilen sollte, passte ihr gar nicht. Das hier war ihre Wohnung! Ihre erste, eigene Wohnung und sie genoss ihre Einsamkeit hier! Wenn hier noch jemand wohnen würde, wäre sie nicht mehr frei, sondern gefangene ihrer eigenen Ängste. Das ging nicht. Das würde sie nicht zulassen.  
„Bis ich mich erinnere oder irgendetwas heraus gefunden habe, wo ich wohne", sagte der junge Mann und als er sah, wie Lyrika missmutig die Augenbrauen kräuselte und sich offenbar darauf vorbereitete ihm einen Korb zu geben, sah er sie aus seinen hilflosen Augen so flehend an, wie er nur konnte.  
Es vergingen einige Sekunden des Schweigens, in denen sie einen inneren Kampf ausfocht.  
„Ok", resignierte Lyrika seufzend und erleichtert ließ sich Perry wieder zurück auf die Matratze fallen.  
„Danke, ich hatte gehofft, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Ich wusste gleich, dass du ein guter Mensch bist, als ich dich des erste Mal gesehen habe."  
Das war doch nicht zu fassen. Wieso hatte sie ‚ja' gesagt? Sie hasste Menschen! Sie liebte die Ruhe und Einsamkeit und Perry wirkte nicht gerade wie jemand, der ständig still in der Ecke saß. Nun hatte sie einen Mitbewohner am Hals.  
Lyrika seufzte und als sie zu ihm herüber sah, hatte er die Augen geschlossen und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.  
Das Gefühl von Mitleid machte sich in ihr breit.  
Wie musste es sich anfühlen, wenn man sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte und vollkommen alleine in der Welt war? Natürlich war sie der Überzeugung, dass sie niemanden brauchte. Doch sie war auch in einer Familie aufgewachsen. Ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder waren stets selbstverständlich für sie gewesen. Der Gedanke, sie zu verlieren war zugegeben schmerzhaft. Und Perry hatte wohl niemanden mehr, war völlig allein auf dieser Welt und wusste nicht einmal, wo er wohnte. Sie war der einzige Grashalm, an den er sich halten konnte und trotzdem hatte sie eben abweisen wollen. Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich schlecht.  
„Ich gehe mal Duschen. Fühl dich einfach wie zu Hause, aber das scheinst du ja eh schon zu tun."  
„Alles klar!"  
Lyrika atmete tief au, betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang und fragte sich, was ihm passiert war, was seine Geschichte war.  
Vielleicht könnte sie ihm helfen es heraus zu finden.  
Aber zu aller erst wollte sie ein paar klare Gedanken fassen.  
Also tapste sie barfuß zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, nahm sich ein paar Klamotten heraus und betrat dann den kleinen Nassraum.  
Wenige Wimpernschläge später genoss sie das warme Wasser, das ihren Körper hinab lief. Das hier würde der erste Samstag werden, den sie mehr oder minder gezwungen in männlicher Gesellschaft verbringen würde und alleine bei der Vorstellung wurde ihr schlecht.  
Um Zeit zu schinden, dehnte sie ihren Badezimmer Aufenthalt so lange wie möglich.  
Doch letztendlich hatte sie keine Ausreden mehr. Gekleidet in einfache Jeans und einem grauen Sweatshirt stand sie vor dem Spiegel und schob sich ihre große Hornbrille nach oben.  
Auf in den Kampf. Sie straffte ihre Schultern und trat heraus in ihr Wohn- und Schlafzimmer.

Perry stand an ihrem Schreibtisch, hatte ihren Laptop aufgeklappt und blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Bildschirm.  
„Nicht an meinen Laptop!", rief Lyrika und machte quasi einen Hechtsprung zu ihrem neuen Mitbewohner, nur um demonstrativ den Deckel des Gerätes vor seiner Nase zu zu klappen. „Mein Notebook ist tabu!"  
Es war ihr das aller Wichtigste und sie wollte nicht, dass jemand anderes damit rumspielte. Immerhin bewahrte sie dort alle privaten Daten auf!  
Perish hob die Hände unschuldig an.  
„Sorry", sagte er, „wollte nur mal gucken, was das für ein schwarzer Kasten ist."  
„Ein Laptop natürlich, was hast du denn gedacht?", fuhr sie ihn forsch an, besann sich dann jedoch eines Besseren. Offenbar hatte er es ja nicht in böser Absicht gemacht oder um sie auszuspionieren.  
„Wenn du surfen willst, dann frag mich bitte vorher", ruderte sie versöhnlich zurück und der Braunhaarige legte irritiert den Kopf schief.  
„Niemand hat die Absicht jetzt zu surfen."  
Für ein paar Sekunden schwelgten beide in Verwirrung, ehe es Lyrika war, die die Stille durchbrach.  
„Wollen wir vielleicht etwas essen gehen, du hast sicher Hunger. Ich kann uns ein paar Sandwiches machen, dann können wir ein wenig das schöne Wetter genießen."  
Das Leuchten in seinen Augen war Antwort genug.

Einige Zeit später spazierten sie am Flussufer des Avon entlang und suchten sich ein schönes Fleckchen um ihre Decke auszubreiten.  
Beide zogen die Schuhe aus und krabbelten auf die Unterlage. Lyrika hatte Sandwiches gemacht und etwas Obst geschnitten. Melone und Erdbeeren. Dazu gab es ein bisschen Minzschokolade und Eistee.  
„Bedien dich", sagte sie und stellte alles bereit. Perry betrachtete das Obst etwas skeptisch. Vielleicht war er ja wie fast jeder Mann allergisch gegen Vitamine. Schließlich jedoch griff er eine der roten Früchte, roch kurz daran und ließ sie dann in seinen Mund wandern.  
Verwundert weiteten sich seine Augen leicht und er nahm sich sofort noch eine.  
„Mh, das", begann er noch mit vollem Mund, „das schmeckt ja grandios!"  
Lyrika hob die Augenbrauen, „es ist ja auch eine Erdbeere. Jeder mag Erdbeeren. Hast du etwa sogar vergessen, wie sie schmecken?"  
„Ja, scheint wohl ganz so", Perry griff nach einer Scheibe Melone und biss hinein. „Oh. mein. Gott!"  
Er ließ sich theatralisch nach hinten fallen und Lyrika senkte ihren Kopf, um ihr Lächeln zu verbergen. In diesem Moment war er fast wie ein kleines Kind, dass die normalsten Dinge der Welt zum ersten Mal entdeckte, voller Wissbegier und unbefleckter Neugierde.  
„Findest du das nicht superlecker?", fragte Perry entsetzt, da Lyrika seine Begeisterung nicht ganz so teilen konnte.  
„Doch, finde ich", erwiderte sie, „aber ich esse das öfters mal, deswegen ist es nicht so ein", sie suchte händeringend nach Worten, „Erlebnis. Warte ab, bis du die Schokolade probierst"  
„Welches ist die Schokolade?"  
Sie öffnete die Tafel und brach ihm einen Riegel ab, reichte ihn ihm herüber.  
Wieder roch er erst daran und biss dann ein Stück ab.  
Es trieb ihm nahezu Tränen in die Augen. Lyrika konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie zuletzt einen Menschen so glücklich und berührt von solch einfachen Dingen gesehen hatte. Vielleicht war es nicht nur ein Fluch sein Gedächtnis zu verlieren, sondern in der ein oder anderen Sache auch ein Segen. So viele Dinge waren in unseren Leben selbstverständlich geworden und wir hatten es in unserem Überfluss verlernt dankbar zu sein. Anstatt sich über die kleinen Dinge zu freuen, jammerten wir viel zu oft über Kleinigkeiten und machten uns so selbst unser Leben schwer.  
Schließlich blieb Perry auf dem Rücken liegen und blinzelte in die Sonne, welche zu dieser Jahreszeit schon recht viel Kraft hatte.  
Tief atmete er die Luft in seine Lungen und ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf seine geschwungenen Lippen.  
„So warm", murmelte er.  
Die Biologiestudentin legte sich zögerlich neben ihn auf die Decke und blickte seitlich zu ihm. Er schloss seine Augen, als eine leichte Briese über sein Gesicht strich und ihm die wilden Haare vor die Stirn wehte.  
Wie jemand, der lange Zeit in Isolation und Gefangenschaft gelebt hatte, genoss er einfach die Natur und schien sie mit allen Sinnen zu fühlen.  
Ihn so glücklich und friedvoll zu setzen, trotz der schwierigen Situation, in der er sich befand, erfüllte sie mit einem warmen Gefühl. Vielleicht war es die Bewunderung, die sie für ihn übrig hatte und vielleicht sie einfach berührt von der Genügsamkeit, die er zeigte.

Gemeinsam genossen sie den milden Samstag und erstaunlicherweise empfand Lyrika Perrys Gesellschaft als gar nicht so störend und unangenehm, wie sie es eigentlich erwartet hatte. Abgesehen von den vielen Fragen, die er über die einfachsten und selbstverständlichsten Dinge dieser Welt hatte, drängte er sich ihr nicht auf und zwang sie auch nicht zu Gesprächen. So fiel ihr gedanklicher Druck, sich um jemand Anderen kümmern zu müssen, langsam von ihr ab. Es wirkte schließlich sogar so, als interessiere er sich gar nicht für sie selbst, sondern einfach nur für alles, was es zu entdecken gab - sei das ein Marienkäfer, der über ein Blatt krabbelte oder gar einfach nur die Wiese selbst und wie sich die Grashalme zwischen den Fingern anfühlten.

Gegen Nachmittag zog sich der Himmel etwas zu und sie packten ihre Sachen wieder ein, um sich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen.  
„Was ist das denn eigentlich für ein Herzfehler? Kann es wieder passieren? Musst du auf etwas achten?", wollte Lyrika wissen, als sie sich langsam vom Fluss entfernten. Perry nahm ihr den Rucksack ab und warf ihn sich über eine Schulter.  
„Keine Ahnung wie genau sich das nennt. Die Ärzte sagen, dass ich meinen Kreislauf nicht zu stark belasten darf und sie haben mir Medikamente verschrieben. Es kann natürlich jederzeit wieder passieren. Aber dafür hab ich ja dich", sagte er grinsend.  
Lyrika hob tadelnd einen Finger.  
„Das probieren wir gar nicht erst aus. Ich habe noch keinen Vertrag als Schutzengel unterschrieben, ich mache das ja rein ehrenamtlich!"  
Perry lachte und sie betraten die wunderschöne, alte Steinbrücke des Ortes, welche beide Uferseiten miteinander verband. Der Ort, an dem er zusammengebrochen war.  
„Wir sollten dir noch eine Gästematratze besorgen. Ich habe ja gar kein Sofa"  
„Ich kann auch einfach auf dem Boden schlafen", sagte Perry anspruchslos, wie er war.  
„Quatsch. Luftmatratzen gibt es schon ziemlich günstig!"  
Als sie gerade die Brücke verließen und auf eine der stärker befahrenen Straßen bogen, hörten sie plötzlich einen Tumult hinter sich.

„Haltet den Dieb!", rief eine aufgebrachte Frauenstimme.  
Ein Mann brach durch einige Passanten hindurch und umklammerte dabei irgendetwas. Lyrika wirbelte herum und sah ihn in quasi direkt auf sich zustürzen.  
Mit ungebremster Geschwindigkeit wurde sie von dem Dieb einfach beiseite gerempelt und fiel dadurch direkt auf die viel befahrene Straße zu.

Lyrika konnte nichts anderes tun, als die Augen zusammenzukneifen und ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel zu schicken. Ihr Leben zog an ihr vorüber. Entfernt hörte sie das vergebliche Quietschen von Reifen und in ihrem Kopf war absolute Gedankenleere. Es gab nur eine einzige Sache, die ihr nun das Leben noch retten konnte:  
Ein Wunder.


	5. du kannst mich mal!

5\. Du kannst mich mal!

Das Geräusch der Reifen kam näher. Wie in weiter Ferne hörte sie das erschrockene Schreien von Menschen. Doch an Stelle von hartem, tödlichem Stahl wickelte sich etwas anderes um sie - wärmer, weicher.  
Einige Sekunden verharrte sie verkrampft, die Schultern bis zu den Ohren hochgezogen und die Augen fest zusammengekniffen.  
„Oh großer Gott, das war knapp", hörte sie die Stimme einer vorbeigehenden Frau.  
Schließlich traute sie sich langsam, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie blickte gegen eine Halsbeuge und den runden Kragen eines weißen T-Shirts.  
Perry? Ihr Herz schlug ihr heftigst gegen die Brust und das Adrenalin ließ ihre Hände kribbeln. Alles wechselte zwischen heiß und kalt.  
Eine Hand strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.  
„Alles Gut, nichts passiert", sagte Perish und drückte sie leicht gegen seine Brust. Obwohl er gesehen haben musste, wie sie beinahe gestorben wäre, spürte sie weder unruhigen Atem noch einen schnellen Herzschlag. Er schien vollkommen ruhig zu sein.  
Jetzt, wo sie so dicht bei ihm war, breitete sich Unwohlsein in ihr aus. Irgendetwas in ihr, wollte instinktiv vor ihm fliehen.  
Vermutlich einfach, weil sie solch eine Nähe zu anderen Menschen nicht gewohnt war.  
Lyrika wandte sich aus seinem Griff und musste sich an einer Hauswand abstützen.  
Ihr war ganz schwarz vor Augen.  
Schließlich blickte sie sich irritiert um. Sie standen etwa zehn Meter von der Straße entfernt und in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie eben noch drauf und dran war, vor das nächste Auto zu fallen, kam ihr die Frage auf, wie er sie hier hergebracht hatte, denn sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, weggezogen worden zu sein.  
„Wie...komme ich denn hierher? Ich bin doch gerade noch...", faselte sie noch ein wenig durch den Wind „...auf die Straße".  
Perry strich sich durch die Haare, sodass sie ihm noch viel mehr zu Berge standen, und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.  
„Du bist wohl vor Schreck ein paar Sekunden ohnmächtig gewesen. Ich habe dich bloß gerade noch so von der Straße gezogen und ein paar Meter weg gebracht. Dann bist du wieder zu dir gekommen", erklärte der junge Mann und Lyrika warf ihre Stirn in Falten.  
Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Andererseits waren die ganzen letzten Minuten irgendwie unwirklich und so schockierend, dass ihr Gedächtnis sicher gerne aus Selbstschutz die ein oder andere Information über Bord warf.

„Sieht aus als wären wir jetzt quitt", sagte die Biologiestudentin schließlich, als sie sich so langsam wieder gefasst hatte.  
„Du meinst abgesehen davon, dass du mich bei dir wohnen lässt und dich um mich kümmerst?", merkte Perry an und Lyrika lächelte sacht.  
„Lass uns nach Hause gehen."

Wenige Gehminuten später schloss sie die kleine Wohnung auf, und während Lyrika wortlos die Reste vom Picknick beseitigte, sah sich Perry noch interessiert in dem Wohn- und Schlafzimmer um.  
Schließlich bereitete sie ihm sein Bett erstmal provisorisch aus einer Wolldecke und einem kleinen Kuschelkissen auf dem Teppich vor ihrem Bett.  
Nachdem sie einen Film geschaut und zu Abend gegessen hatten, sprang Perry noch unter die Dusche und Lyrika nutzt die Zeit, um ein wenig im Internet zu surfen.  
Schließlich ging ein erster Tag mit ihrem neuen Mitbewohner dem Ende zu und während sie es sich in ihrem Bett bequem machte, musste Perish mit dem Boden vorlieb nehmen. Zum Glück hatten in England die meisten Geschäfte auch sonntags auf, sodass sie ihm morgen eine Matratze besorgen konnten.

Dieser Montag morgen war anders, als sonst. Denn sie saß nicht alleine im Zug Richtung Bath, hatte sich nach dem Aufstehen um das Bad zanken müssen und würde nun nicht alleine in der Vorlesung sitzen.  
Perry hatte darauf bestanden mit ihr an die Universität zu fahren. Eigentlich war sie von der Idee alles andere als begeistert, doch als der Junge eine Immatrikulationsbescheinigung ihrer Universität aus seinem Rucksack gezogen hatte, bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass sie eigentlich sogar Kommilitonen waren.  
Dementsprechend hatte sie kein Argument mehr, wieso er sie nicht begleiten durfte.  
Allerdings zog der attraktive Perry viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als ihr lieb war. Ständig mussten sie stehen bleiben, weil irgendjemand ihn begrüßen wollte, ihm diverse Fragen stellte, wieso er die erste Vorlesungswoche verpasst hatte und so weiter und so fort. Hauptsächlich handelte es sich dabei um weibliche Studentinnen, von denen es in ihrem Kurs jedoch gar nicht so viele gab.  
Schließlich blieb sie die uninteressante, graue Maus, die in Perishs Schatten kaum auffiel und eigentlich sofort zur überflüssigen Nebenfigur wurde.  
Das sollte allerdings keinesfalls Kritik sein. Lyrika beschwerte sich darüber nicht, sie nahm es dankend entgegen und schwelgte in ihrer Unscheinbarkeit.

„Hallo, ich rede mit dir".  
Was? Wie? Lyrika saß in der Mensa, Perry unterhielt sich gerade mit zwei Mädchen und sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich jemand zu ihr gesetzt hatte.  
„Was, wer bist du denn?", entfloh es ihr unfreundlich und sie presste sogleich die Lippen aufeinander. Obwohl sie kein Menschenfreund war, bemühte sie sich jedoch stets wenigstens höflich zu sein. Grober Fehlschlag.  
Neben ihr saß ein junger Mann in ihrem Alter. Sein Haar war so dunkel wie ihres ganz im Kontrast zu seiner blässlichen Haut. Sein Gesicht war ebenmäßig, fast schön, wenn man das bei einem Mann so sagen durfte. Eine gerade, römisch anmutende Nase und volle Lippen. Was jedoch das Auffälligste an ihm war, waren die herausstechend eisblauen Augen. Es war eines dieser Gesichter, die man einfach fasziniert anstarren wollte.  
„Ich bin Eric", stellte sich der Fremde vor und schenkte ihr ein charmantes Lächeln.  
Was wollte der jetzt von ihr? War sie plötzlich interessant geworden, nur weil sie neben Perry saß?  
„Lyrika", murmelte sie und starrte nun herab auf ihr Essen. Wenn sie sich nur lange genug unhöflich verhielt, würde er vielleicht einfach wieder verschwinden.  
„Ich wollte dich die letzte Woche schon ansprechen, aber du wirktest so schüchtern, dass ich Angst hatte, dich zu überfordern", erklärte Eric und stach einen Strohhalm in sein Milchpäckchen, das auf seinem Tablett stand. „Jetzt komme ich hierher und du bist in Begleitung dieses Kerls. Er ist doch nicht etwa dein Freund?"  
Wollte er sie verarschen? Die Schwarzhaarige schob ihre Hornbrille hoch. Sie hatte heute morgen keine Lust gehabt sich Kontaktlinsen anzuziehen, trug ihre Haare zu einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz, hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht irgendeine Schminke aufzutragen und lief heute in Chucks, Jeans und viel zu großem Gammelpulli herum - das jemand wie er Interesse an jemandem wie ihr hatte, war so unwahrscheinlich wie ein Elefant im Weltall.  
„Nein, mein Mitbewohner", mehr brauchte er nicht zu wissen. Eric war jedoch keinesfalls enttäuscht sondern schien mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu sein.  
„Hier, hör mal, wenn du eine Wette verloren hast, dann ist das nicht mein Problem. Ich möchte hier einfach in Ruhe essen und will dabei nicht gestört werden. Ich habe keine Lust mich von Jungs wie dir verarschen zu lassen, also, wenn du mich dann bitte in Ruhe lassen könntest?" Lyrika blickte ihn nun wieder direkt an und ballte unter dem Tisch die feuchten Hände zu Fäusten. Es war ihr einfach so unheimlich unangenehm, aber so hatte sie es wenigstens schnell hinter sich!  
Eric blinzelte ein paar Mal und starrte sie an. Dann schlug er die Augen nieder und seine Mundwinkel zuckten zu einem milden Lächeln.  
„Ich bin hier nicht derjenige, der dich verarscht", sagte er und stand auf, „ich meine es ernst, ich will dich zu nichts zwingen - einfach nur kennenlernen."  
Er nahm sein Tablett und ging.  
Nicht derjenige, der sie verarscht. Wie meinte er das?  
Perry hatte sich inzwischen zu ihnen umgedreht. Die Mädels, die ihn bisher belagert hatten, mussten zurück in ihre Vorlesungen.  
Zum ersten mal sah Lyrika etwas in seinem Gesicht, dass anders war als dieser glückliche, ja nahezu unschuldige Ausdruck: Seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt, seine Mimik hart und kühl. Er blickte Eric nach.  
Schließlich wanderte sein Augenmerk zu ihr. „Wer war das?", fragte er.  
Lyrika zuckte die Schultern.  
„Keine Ahnung, er heißt Eric. Ich kenne ihn nicht, aber offenbar sind wir in einem Kurs."  
„Rede nicht mit ihm", herrschte Perry sie nun an, was sie dazu veranlasste ihre Augenbrauen hochzuziehen.  
„Wie bitte?", fragte sie als habe sie sich verhört.  
„Ich sage, du sollst nicht mit ihm reden", wiederholte er sich und wollte dann weiter essen, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt, dass er sie so herumkommandieren konnte. Für wen hielt er sich? Für ihren Freund?  
„Du kannst heute Nacht woanders pennen!", rief Lyrika und stand ruckartig auf, sodass ihr Stuhl nach hinten kippte. Vielleicht reagierte sie über, aber das war ihr alles einfach zu viel.  
Erst starb er in ihren Armen, sie belebte ihn wieder, dann war er im Krankenhaus nicht auffindbar und sie hatte ihn fast wieder verdrängt, als er plötzlich vor ihrer Tür stand. Sie bot ihm eine Bleibe und kümmerte sich um ihn, weil er unter Amnesie litt. Dann zog er hier in der Uni alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, zerrüttete einfach ihr friedliches Leben. Schließlich kam auch noch irgend so ein Eric daher, der plötzlich ‚angeblich' ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte und als ob das alles nicht schlimm genug war, herrschte er sie jetzt auch noch an.  
Nein - das war zu viel. Sie wollte einfach ihr altes, einsames Leben zurück!  
Lyrika wandte sich um und verließ schnellen Schrittes die Mensa. Perry ließ sie einfach zurück.

Du kannst mich mal!


	6. Was mache ich hier eigentlich?

6\. Was mache ich hier eigentlich?

„Blöder Arsch!"  
Mit diesen Worten knallte Lyrika am Abend ihre Wohnungstür zu. Seitdem sie ihren Mitbewohner in der Mensa stehen gelassen hatte, hatte sie kein Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt und war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Allerdings hatte er auch nicht wirklich versucht sich bei ihr zu Entschuldigen oder sich irgendwie mit ihr zu versöhnen. Stattdessen hatte er sich einfach neugierig mit anderen Frauen unterhalten und blöd mit anderen Typen herumgewitzelt.  
Sah ganz so aus, als ob er sie gar nicht mehr brauchte. In so schneller Zeit hatte er neue Freunde gefunden. Trotzdem war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass er bald hier auf der Matte stehen würde. Immerhin waren all seine Sachen hier.  
Natürlich würde sie ihn herein lassen und natürlich dürfte er auch hier schlafen. So sehr sie sich auch aufgeregt hatte, war sie doch keinen Unmensch einen Herz- und Amnesiekranken auf der Straße schlafen zu lassen.  
Sie musste einfach zusehen, dass er so schnell wie möglich seine Erinnerungen wiederfand und bei ihr auszog - dann hätte sie ihr altes, ruhiges Leben einfach wieder!  
Lyrika stellte sich an die Küchenzeile und begann etwas für das Abendbrot vorzubereiten. Sie kochte ein paar Eier, briet etwas Speck an und schnippelte Tomaten und Paprika klein. Schließlich deckte sie den Tisch für zwei. Oh, was würde Perry für ein schlechtes Gewissen haben!

Zwei Stunden später war von dem Herzkranken immernoch keine Spur. Es klingelte nicht. Vermutlich trieb er sich noch draußen herum. Lyrika nutzte ihre Freizeit, um zu duschen und schließlich etwas an ihrem Laptop zu spielen.  
Als sie sich schließlich in ihr Bett legte und Perrys Luftmatratze immernoch leer und unangerührt da lag, machte sich ein schlechtes Gefühl in ihr breit. Hatte sie es übertrieben?  
Lyrika zog ihre Decke bis zu ihrer Nasenspitze und drehte sich um. Er kam nicht nach Hause.

Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihre Nase und sie streckte sich. Zum ersten mal seit langem, war sie vor ihrem Wecker wach, was sicher daran lag, dass sie ohnehin unruhig und traumlos geschlafen hatte. Sofort fiel ihr Blick auf den leeren Schlafplatz.  
Wenn sie Perry nachher in der Uni sehen würde, würde sie ihm anbieten wieder zu ihr zu kommen, wenn er sich denn entschuldigte. Wer weiß, wo er sich die Nacht herumgetrieben hatte. Durch seinen Gedächtnisverlust war er so manipulierbar, dass er sicher jedem alles glauben würde.  
Die Studentin machte sich fertig für den Tag und obwohl sie eigentlich nichts darauf gab, ob sie Jungs wie Eric gefiel oder nicht, machte sie sich heute ein wenig mehr Mühe mit ihrem Aussehen. Vielleicht hatte ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit in der Tat etwas geschmeichelt.  
Fluchend über sich selbst, verließ sie die Wohnung und wäre dabei beinahe über etwas gestolpert, das vor ihrer Tür lag.  
Ein Fuß!  
Dieser Fuß gehörte zu einer Gestalt, die sich neben ihrer Fußmatte zusammengerollt hatte und dort selig schlief.  
„Perry!", rief Lyrika. Der junge Mann lag noch mit derselben Kleidung, mit der er gestern die Wohnung verlassen hatte auf dem kalten Steinboden, die Hände unter seinem Kopf zusammengelegt.  
„Mh?", kam es von ihm als er müde die Augen öffnete, „ist es schon morgen?"  
Er rappelte sich langsam auf und verzog dabei die Lippen. Kurz ließ er seine Schultern kreisen. „Autsch"  
„Bist du verrückt?", brach es aus Lyrika hervor, die sich sogleich zu ihm setzte und ihre Hände an seine nackten Oberarme legte.  
„Du bist ja eiskalt! Hast du die ganze Nacht hier verbracht?"  
„Ich durfte doch nicht mehr rein", verteidigte sich ihr Kommilitone verwirrt über ihren vorwurfsvollen Ton. „Also bin ich draußen geblieben"  
„Du bist herzkrank, willst du dich umbringen?", fragte Lyrika, „du hättest doch einfach Klingeln können. Denkst du wirklich ich hätte dich nicht reingelassen und von dir erwartet woanders zu schlafen?"  
„Du warst ziemlich wütend", murmelte Perry und ließ sich von ihr auf die Beine ziehen. Sie schob ihn vor sich her hinein in die Wohnung.  
„Kein Wunder, so, wie du mich angeherrscht hast. Man redet nicht mit anderen Leuten in so einem Befehlston", seufzte sie und er ließ die Schultern hängen. Als sie mitten im Wohnzimmer standen, ließ sie ihn wieder los und er drehte sich zu ihr um, blickte ihr in die Augen.  
„Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich aufrichtig, „ich hatte bei Eric kein gutes Gefühl und wollte dich nur vor ihm schützen. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie ich es sage."  
In ihr machte sich Erleichterung breit und sie schenkte ihm eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln. „Du brauchst mich vor niemandem beschützen. Ich komme schon gut zurecht und kann mich wehren, wenn ich das muss", versicherte sie dem besorgt dreinschauenden Mann, der sich unsicher am zerwühlten Hinterkopf kratzte.  
„sollten wir nicht langsam in den Zug zur Uni kriegen?", fragte er schließlich und Lyrika warf einen Blick auf ihr Smartphone.  
„Die erste Vorlesung verpassen wir jetzt eh. Du musst erstmal schön warm Duschen um dich etwas aufzutauen und etwas frühstücken. Nach der Schule sollten wir dir übrigens mal etwas Richtiges zum Anziehen kaufen."  
Er nickte schweigend und sah sie noch immer an. Verwirrt hob Lyrika ihre Augenbrauen.  
Schließlich hob er seine Hände und legte sie sanft um ihre Oberarme, während sich ein mildes Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich. Seine Augen waren voller Dankbarkeit und auch Reue.  
Lyrika versteinerte quasi, wie ein Tier das sich tot stellte. Doch Perry spürte wohl ihr Unwohlsein und ließ sie nach einigen ewig langen Sekunden einfach wieder los.  
„Danke", hauchte er schließlich und wandte sich mit diesem Wort von ihr ab, um kurz darauf im Badezimmer zu verschwinden.  
Die Schwarzhaarige stieß die Luft aus, als sie bemerkte, dass sie diese angehalten hatte. Erst jetzt spürte sie, wie ihr ganzer Körper vor Anspannung kribbelte.  
Erledigt ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett plumpsen und legte ihren Kopf erschöpft in den Nacken.  
Dass ihr Mitbewohner nun wieder aufgetaucht war und sie sich wieder vertragen hatten, ließ ihr einen Stein vom Herzen fallen. Bisher war sie immer alleine gewesen - und glücklich damit. Doch irgendwie war das Wissen und das Gefühl, dass Perry wieder bei ihr war, so schön, dass sie unwillkürlich lächeln musste.

„Was mach ich hier eigentlich?", fragte sie sich selbst, als sie sich das dümmliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischte.


End file.
